


Down on my Knees, For You

by GlassyWishes



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig calling Tweek Honey and Babe gives me life, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, High School, M/M, Pet Names, Swearing, mention of slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassyWishes/pseuds/GlassyWishes
Summary: The catch phrase 'first time for everything' probably doesn't include him kneeling and trying to stuff his mouth with Craig's penis, but whatever. It'll do.





	Down on my Knees, For You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally stumbled into this ship recently. And now its taken over my life.

"You don't have to." Craig emphasises, his hand cupping blond curls erratically sticking out, like sun rays personified into soft golden hair. "It's fine, y'know. I can just jack off and be good."

 

"No, Iwanttotry." Tweek stammers out, "Ngh, I really-ack, really wanna try and blowyou." The blond boy trembles, but his hands grip his lover's pants, sliding his shaky fingers over the cold metal of the zip and pushes downwards. Craig wiggles his jeans down, his Galaxy boxers being hooked by his tan fingers as he nudges his underwear off, the material down his thighs and stopping at his calves. Tweek fumbles forward, his movements starting to get slower and slower.

 

"Okay. I'mgoing to blow you now." He announces, forehead creased in concentration. The laugher dancing on Craig's tongue escapes as a smile.

 

"Suit yourself Honey."

 

Tweek tentatively grips Craig’s erection with both hands, his breath exhaling in quick intervals, as he stares at the hardened organ. It’s not like he hasn’t seen a dick before - nor is it that he doesn’t know what Craig’s penis looks like considering they have rubbed their dripping penises together in hurried spurts of horniness - but the fact that Craig’s cock is in front of Tweek’s face, reddened at the tip with the veins alongside of the shaft makes Tweek nervous at the task at hand.

 

He’s worried, sweating about the possibility of accidentally biting his boyfriend’s manhood that his hands begin to shake again. His grip on the organ at hand - Tweek wants to pat himself on the back at his word play - provides some friction and Craig sighs. Craig looks at him dallying away, having an existential crisis while a dick is in his hands, and well, Tweek wouldn’t blame him for being a little irritated. His boyfriend is a spaz of a partner, owlishly peering at the penis like it’s an alien creature and Tweek has a mental image of Craig pushing away, pulling up his underwear and retrieving his pants and leaving his house, never to be in contact again, avoiding each other in the hallways and Tweek will be lonely again, just another twitching mess until the end of Senior year.

 

“I’m serious, if you’re not comfortable I’ll just wait until it goes away.” The offer slips out of Craig’s mouth like a promise, with no agenda of any pressure behind in. Tweet doesn’t feel like he deserves this softness and his resolves hardens.

 

“No, gah. I’m going to go through it.” He firmly states and pushes his head onwards to engulf the head of his partner’s cock. A noise is made, and Tweek closes his eyes as his tongue starts to lick the organ in his mouth. It’s not until he realizes after several half-hearted sucks that it was Craig who made the noise. His realization makes his green eyes open and the sight that he sees make his own penis in his pants jump in interest. Craig has one hand digging into the sheets, the material bunched up around clawed fingers jabbing into the bed, the other hand is covering his mouth as Tweek sees the red dash along his boyfriend’s cheeks and the tight gaze of blue eyes staring downwards.

 

Tweet thinks it’s a really good look on Craig. The loving gaze isn’t new, but the hidden wonder and the onslaught of emotions that Craig is currently exhibiting makes Tweek tingle in his stomach (and pants for that matter). He tries to take in more of the penis, his wet mouth covering a few more inches before he can feel the cock hit the back of his mouth. Jesus, his boyfriend’s dick is too much for his mouth and Tweek tries to make the most of it by sliding his hands across the rest of the shaft that isn’t occupied by his mouth. There’s a moan that makes Tweek twitch just a bit. His boyfriend seems to be enjoying what Tweek is doing - not much if he’s being honest, just trying to hollow his cheeks and let his mouth slobber over the hot fleshy organ - but Craig’s breathy groans seem to indicate he is enjoying it.

 

 _‘That’s good’_ Tweek thinks, as his actions speed up a little from the noncommittal praise. He thinks he likes how Craig’s hand that was covering his face has moved until its threading through his messy blond locks, fingernails just lightly scrapping the scalp with care. Tweet shakes just a little and Craig automatically stops, eyebrows knitted with concern. “Was that too much Babe?”

 

Tweek removes his mouth from the head of the penis, spit trailing from his mouth and the gleaming cock and he blushes slightly from how hooded Craig’s stare has become. “Imalright, just-just, you can talk yknow. Idontmind.”

 

“Okay,” Craig breaths, his tense shoulders slouching as he relaxes. “Alright, I’ll talk.”

 

Tweet goes back to sliding his mouth across his partner, his hands resuming their pumping. Craig’s mouth opens and the whispers of praise begin.

 

“You’re really gorgeous y’know.” Most people would think Craig’s nasally voice would be a turn-off, but Tweek thinks those people can get fucked. If anything, the vibrations of Craig’s words only seem to make Tweek gasp and moan around the shaft as his mind focuses on pleasuring his boyfriend. “I think you look best _down on your knees_.”

 

 _Oh_ , that ignites something in Tweek and he can feel his toes curl involuntarily from the observation made by Craig. His own pants feel constricting, his erection rubbing against his white boxers hurts from how much he wants to touch himself and he rubs his crotch against the floor for some relief. Suddenly, there’s pressure pressing against the tent of his pants and Tweek looks down to see his boyfriend’s foot, white socks pushing against his erection, rubbing and teasing. “You’re doing great Tweek. A really good _job_.” Craig looks satisfied at his pun and Tweek narrows his watery eyes. He sucks harder, just to reinforce himself and delights in how Craig swallows a breath quickly and trembles. The foot pressing against Tweek’s pants quickens in its rubs and Tweek feels the building pressure, the coils of his imminent need to come.

 

Tweek is close. So very close, and as he pushes his thighs together, and moans around Craig’s cock, the taller boy’s breath hitches, once, twice before slender fingers tugging under Tweek’s chin makes him let go of the genitals in his mouth. Craig comes in a hot spurt, splattering across Tweek’s face as the kneeling boy closes his eyes and lets the liquid pour over him. He hopes none of it got into his hair, because he might have to kick Craig’s ass (boyfriend or not, it’s a bitch to clean). His own ejaculation feels sticky in his pants, the mess making him press one thigh on the ground while he tries to shuffle around. He can feel the cum dribbling down the bridge of his noise, being captured by his reddened lips that feel a little sore after being stretched around Craig’s shaft and his tongue swipes at the liquid, curiosity beating his rabid rules of cleanliness. It’s salty and gross, and he gags a little.

 

“Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have done that.” Craig’s voice seems a bit panicky and there’s tissues cleaning up the mess stained on Tweek’s face. “Oh fuck me.”

 

“Maybe next time.” Tweek sniffles as he wipes the rest of the spunk on his face into a ball of tissue and cum.

 

He doesn’t realize the growing blush flaming his boyfriend’s face but both of them know it’s only the beginning.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPPD needs the imp!Tweek and Youth Pastor!Craig cards ASAP


End file.
